This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The mission of the Communications Unit (CU) is to manage internal and external communications for the faculty and staff of the Tulane National Primate Research Center. The CU collects, organizes and disseminates information (scientific and nonscientific) regarding Center-related activities to both internal and external audiences. We respond to information requests from the National Institutes of Health (NIH), the broader University, the public and other entities. This Unit serves as liaison with public information officers from the other seven National Primate Research Centers and the twelve other Regional Biosafety Laboratories and the NIH to develop consistent and effective communications and tracking and reporting of Center-related communications and community outreach activities. We also serve as a liaison with Tulane University Office of Public Relations in preparing public news releases and responding to issues relating to animal rights activities, biological safety and Freedom of Information requests. The Unit is responsible for the development, organization and dissemination of internal information, newsletter and the intranet to inform faculty and staff of Center current events. The CU is responsible for developing and overseeing the content of public relations-related publications and tools as needed, such as media kits, fact sheets and brochures. This Unit coordinates the TNPRC Community Focus Group, which consists of local community members that meet regularly to advise TNPRC administration about issues that impact the community. We are also responsible for assisting the Director and Associate Directors with various activities such as planning scientific conferences and site visits and preparing formal slide presentations. We plan, coordinate or participate in all tours of the Center. In the last year the CU provided 30 tours involving 696 visitors.